


Making the Right Choose

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: Library of Ideas [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll





	Making the Right Choose

The second that Remy felt his father 'awaken' he knew that his freedom had come to an end and that soon he would have to make a choose. To return to his Father's side, to run...or to fight. Three choices and no matter which one was choosen it would define his life from here on out and Remy had no idea what to do. For thousands of years Remy had been free of his Father's dominance over his life but now he was awaked. Freed from the tomb his collapsed pyramid had made for milenia and Remy did not want to once agin have to listen to him or anyone. He had a good life now even if he missed the decades that he had lost by going back in time. His father, En Sabah Nur aka: Apocalypse was awake and ...his life as he knew it was over.

For Remy knew that the moment he could, En Sabah was coming looking for him. Knowing full well tht Remy was alieve, even without their 'bond, En Sabah would know that nothing could kill him. Remy was truly Immortal after all. So Remy would have to make a choice. Try to hide and eventually be found, going willingly to his Father's side or.. be willing to fight and maybe even kill his Father.

Remy just didn't know what to


End file.
